


В три часа после полудня

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mini, Ratings: PG, Romance, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно»</p>
            </blockquote>





	В три часа после полудня

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

На тротуар у звукозаписывающей студии выходит из машины Кисе Рета — знаменитый айдол и любимец публики. Под защитой двух телохранителей он проходит через толпу фанаток, оставляя двенадцать автографов и одну прядь волос, и скрывается за дверями студии в пятнадцать ноль четыре.

В это же время на другой стороне улицы обедает Аомине Дайки — лейтенант полиции и лучший детектив убойного отдела. Он ждет Момои Сацуки — перспективного финансового аналитика корпорации «Sony» — и поэтому больше смотрит на часы, чем за окно. Кисе Рету он не замечает.

Минутой раньше на перекрестке в ста метрах от кафе происходит авария — серый седан с выцветшими номерами и тонированными стеклами сбивает пешехода и скрывается с места преступления. До приезда скорой человек не доживает. Его зовут Ханамия Макото, и в определенных кругах он известен как талантливый и ловкий посредник.

Через тридцать секунд после остановки сердца Ханамии Имаеши Шоичи — жесткий и беспринципный адвокат — добьется оправдания своего подзащитного и получит сообщение от старого знакомого из Тодая.

Одна из фанаток Кисе Реты роняет журнал с его фотографией на обложке. Момои Сацуки целует Аомине Дайки в щеку и садится напротив. Между ними — вазочка с живыми цветами и наручники. Вокруг тела Ханамии толпится народ.

В Токио пятнадцать часов пять минут.

***

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

Кисе Рета выходит из машины и вдруг, очаровательно улыбнувшись фанаткам, снова в нее ныряет. Он забыл взять сумку со сменной одеждой — после каждой записи пот с него льется градом.

В это же время Аомине Дайки смотрит в окно кафе. Машина на другой стороне улицы ничем его внимание не привлекает, и Аомине отворачивается, улыбаясь большегрудой официантке. Появившегося из машины с сумкой через плечо Кисе Рету он уже не видит.

Минутой позже, когда за Кисе Ретой закрываются двери студии, на перекрестке загорается красный свет. Ханамия Макото останавливается на краю тротуара и внезапно падает. Под его головой растекается лужа крови. Кто-то визжит; снайпер начинает методично разбирать винтовку.

Двумя минутами раньше Имаеши Шоичи отвечает на вопросы журналистов, улыбаясь сверкающим вспышками камерам. Стоящий рядом прокурор недовольно огрызается на расспросы; улыбка Имаеши становится шире. На экране его планшета — уведомление о прошедшем международном переводе.

Момои Сацуки опаздывает. Снайпер закручивает тубус с винтовкой и спускается на лифте вниз. На его груди — бейдж-пропуск сотрудника «Sony».

В Токио пятнадцать часов пять минут.

***

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

Кисе Рета ступает из машины на тротуар и вдруг, покачнувшись, едва не падает — после многочасового перелета и двух суток на ногах у него кружится голова. Пульс — сто двадцать, систолическое артериальное давление — восемьдесят пять, диастолическое — пятьдесят пять. Телохранители помогают ему вернуться в машину. Она уезжает; фанатки всхлипывают и строчат твиты.

Ничего из этого Аомине Дайки не видит — его задержали на работе, и он открывает дверь кафе через тридцать секунд после отъезда Кисе Реты. Его ждет Момои Сацуки, недовольно постукивая ухоженным ногтем по краю ноутбука. Она всегда на работе.

Ханамия Макото в это же время спокойно переходит дорогу и сворачивает в узкий проход между домами — у него назначена встреча. Из проулка он не появляется. Позже патологоанатом констатирует смерть от удара по голове тяжелым тупым предметом, вероятно — битой. Еще позже благодаря уличным камерам видеонаблюдения удастся установить и время смерти — между пятнадцатью часами одной минутой и пятнадцатью часами тремя минутами.

В пятнадцать часов две минуты Имаеши Шоичи покупает газету в киоске возле звукозаписывающей студии. В руках у него – спортивная сумка, рукава белоснежной рубашки подвернуты. Он доволен удачным завершением щекотливого дела.

Момои Сацуки роняет кофейную ложечку, которая со звоном катится по полу. Аомине Дайки закатывает глаза, но подзывает официантку. По поверхности кофе в его чашке плывут молочные узоры.

В Токио пятнадцать часов пять минут.

***

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

Машина Кисе Реты к звукозаписывающей студии не подъезжает — его задержали в аэропорту. Фанатки мнутся, шепчутся и лайкают посты с фотографиями кумира на тумблере.

Аомине Дайки скучает. Он подпирает голову рукой и рассматривает стоящих на противоположной стороне улицы девушек. Ни одна ему не нравится. Он зевает и заказывает еще один кофе — сто пятьдесят миллилитров и молоко.

Ханамия Макото падает из окна пятого этажа в двухстах метрах от кафе. Его руки неестественно изогнуты, из уголка рта течет струйка крови. Время смерти — пятнадцать часов три минуты.

В пятнадцать часов четыре минуты Имаеши Шоичи благостно улыбается, принимая поздравления с выигранным делом — тридцать девятым в его карьере. Он выходит на улицу и садится в серый седан с тонированными стеклами. Номерные знаки неразборчивы.

Запыхавшаяся Момои Сацуки вбегает в кафе. Ее прическа растрепалась, макияж безупречен. Багаж Кисе Реты наконец грузят в машину.

В Токио пятнадцать часов пять минут.

***

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

Кисе Рета выходит из машины и жмурится — свет жжет воспаленные от недосыпа глаза. Он надевает солнечные очки и позирует фанаткам. Те восторженно визжат и тянут к нему руки. Кисе хочется есть. Он смотрит на вывеску кафе напротив и вздыхает, прежде чем войти в двери студии.

Аомине Дайки не появляется — его срочно вызвали на двойное убийство в другом районе. Момои Сацуки он не предупреждает, и она пьет свой капуччино с творожным десертом в полном одиночестве, просматривая сообщения на фейсбуке.

В пятнадцать часов две минуты Ханамия Макото допивает свой кофе со специями, взятый на вынос в Старбаксе. В нем две ложки сахара, анис, кардамон, перец и цианид.

В это же время Имаеши Шоичи расслабляет галстук и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Тридцать девятое выигранное дело в его карьере. Он пишет об этом на фейсбуке. За следующие две минуты пост получает двенадцать лайков.

От тела Ханамии Макото слабо пахнет миндалем. На губах Момои Сацуки — молочная пенка, которую она аккуратно промокает салфеткой. За пять километров от нее Аомине Дайки натягивает резиновые перчатки. Мелкие крупинки талька с изнанки кружат в спертом воздухе.

В Токио пятнадцать часов пять минут.

***

Первого июня в пятнадцать часов пополудни в Токио сухо и солнечно.

Кисе Рета появляется из машины с ослепительной улыбкой на губах. Фанатки радостно стонут, он расписывается черным маркером на двенадцати своих фотографиях. После каждой подписи — смайлик-сердечко. Он зачесывает волосы назад и оглядывается, с ленивым любопытством изучая улицу.

У Аомине Дайки развязывается шнурок на ботинке. Он останавливается, не дойдя до кафе десяти метров, и завязывает его. Наручники на поясе формы тихо звенят. Аомине поднимает голову и смотрит на противоположную сторону улицы.

Они с Кисе Ретой видят друг друга. Время на секунду замирает, а затем снова течет с обычной скоростью.

В двухстах метрах от них умирает Ханамия Макото. В его правом боку торчит длинная острая спица. Кровь из пробитой печени хлещет в брюшную полость.

Момои Сацуки собирает рассыпавшиеся волосы в новый пучок, небрежно закалывая его длинной металлической шпилькой, и торопливо стучит каблуками по тротуару. До встречи с Аомине Дайки — сто пятьдесят метров и двадцать семь секунд. Время на ее телефоне — пятнадцать часов три минуты.

Имаеши Шоичи заканчивает свое выступление и садится на место. Его пульс — семьдесят пять ударов в минуту, он абсолютно спокоен. Смску от жены он получает в пятнадцать часов четыре минуты и тут же бронирует столик в любимом ресторане. Им есть что отметить.

Аомине Дайки и Кисе Рета встречаются на середине пешеходного перехода.

В Токио пятнадцать часов шесть минут, сухо и солнечно.


End file.
